Sergei Alexander Bobinsky
Mr. Bobinsky is a character in the stop-motion picture, Coraline. He is quite eccentric,flexible and owns a mouse circus. Mr. Bobinski in the book is named Mr. Bobo who trains rats to play music. Sergei Alexander Bobinsky He is a blue-skinned giant who once trained as a gymnast and lives on a steady diet of beets. Coraline's mother believes him to be drunk, but Coraline states at the end of the movie that he isn't drunk but "eccentric". He claims to train circus mice when Coraline brings him his mail (envelopes of apparently very smelly cheese). ". . . but they refuse to play the songs I have written for them. All the songs I have written for the mice to play go oompah oompah. But the jumping mice will only play toodle toot, like that. Is nice, but not so much amazing. But now I will give them stronger cheese, and soon, watch out!" He wears a too-small tank top shirt and shorts, has a curled handlebar mustache and wears a liquidator medal from the Chernobyl Power Plant Disaster (which would explain his blue skin). At the end of the film, he is present at the garden party, ripping out the tulips under the bridge and replacing them with beets. At this point, a red neckerchief is added to his design. As stated in the DVD commentary, it is never established in the book or movie whether or not Bobinsky's jumping mice are real. The Other Mr. Bobinsky The Other Bobinsky is the ringmaster of a circus of rats disguised as jumping mice, and he is almost identical to his Real World counterpart, except with less of a gut, buttons for eyes, and his mustache is much neater. He wears a navy blue ringmaster's suit complete with gold trimmings and his liquidator badge. Once the Other Mother transforms all the residents of her Other World, he is reduced to nothing but a suit filled with his performing rats and a voice that dissolves into many. This is the scene were most viewers get "freaked out". When Coraline lifted his hat off, the head rat attempted to escape with the eye of one of the ghost children, only to be caught by the Cat. Trivia *Bobinsky's original character was Mr. Bobo from the book of Coraline. *He is the only character in the movie to have an abnormal skin color. *Funnily enough, in the book, Mr. Bobinsky does not have an blue skin color. *Mr. Bobinsky and the Other Bobinsky seem to argue in the movie banner ad. *Mr. Bobinsky is wearing the liquidator medal which reads on the front "Participant in the clean-up campaign". The central detail of the medal is a drop of blood with three lines, each representing the type of radiation: Alpha (α), Beta (β) and Gamma (γ). The "ЦAЭC" indicates "Chernobilskaya Nuclear Power Plant". This medal is unique as it is the only medal in the world awarded for participation in a nuclear clean up. That might explain his skin complexion and odd behavior (eating raw beets, etc.) *However, Henry Selick explains that Mr. Bobinsky's skin is blue because he's outside all the time, in the cold and damp weather, wearing only a sleeveless shirt and short pants. And the cold causes his skin to become blue. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neighbors Category:heroes Category:villians